


The Perfect Wave

by wholehearted



Series: Fluff, Sex & HEA [10]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Emotions, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Forgiveness, Love Confessions, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Deran Cody, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Adrian surprises Deran, but it becomes so much more.





	The Perfect Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is fix-it fic adjacent. Lol. It's a glimpse into their domestic life, sweet loving, and conversation following 0404. Possibly canon compliant. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Beta read by caitlesshea, thank you for fresh eyes. 💚💚
> 
> Find me on tumblr (same username)

Deran is sitting at the kitchen table, watching perfect back muscles flex as Adrian writhes on his lap.   _He’s so fucking hot._  Adrian is leaning forward, hands braced just above Deran’s knees as he fucks himself along Deran’s hard length.  Deran is squeezing and caressing the broad expanse of the freckled skin in front of him.

 

He’s not really sure how they ended up in the position, but he’s sure as fuck not complaining.  

 

Earlier, he’d tried to sit down to eat breakfast, when Adrian had come over and slapped his toast out of his hand.

 

“What the fuck, man?” were the only words he got out, before Adrian crushed their lips together in a frenzied kiss.  Adrian’s mouth, hot as fire, ignited an instant response from Deran. His tongue! That fucking tongue! Licking deep into Deran’s mouth, darting fast and firm, causing them both to pant.  

 

Deran had barely caught his breath when Adrian shimmied his shorts down his legs, and sucked Deran’s cock into that luscious heat. Wickedly swirling and laving that talented tongue, pumping his wet fist on Deran’s shaft, causing him to vibrate with need.  The way Adrian took him down deep into the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks, nearly tipped Deran right over the edge (almost finishing him off before they even really got started). He had been helpless to keep his hips from thrusting, though Adrian didn’t seem to mind.  He took it all, so to speak.

 

Too soon, Adrian pulled off and quickly discarded his own shorts. He’d turned around so his back was to Deran’s front, lined himself up, and slid all the way down in one slow glide. Clearly, Adrian had been planning this, as he was already lubed up and was ready to go.  

 

The fucking feeling of being inside Adrian always felt like home to Deran.  Better than any other experience in his life, both erotic and comforting. An unexpected combination, but never unwelcome.

 

Now, as Adrian rides him like an expert, Deran feels his skin pull tight and tension build all over his body.  Mesmerized at how Adrian whips his hips back and forth, while using those strong legs to move himself up and down. The sensation causes Deran’s head to spin. Watching his cock disappear and reappear, over and over, in and out of Adrian’s tightness, is like a goddamned fantasy.  

 

The sweat beading on Adrian’s back is too much to resist, Deran leans over and gives a long lick up his spine.  Adrian shivers in response, goosebumps breaking out all over his skin, though his rhythm never falters.

 

Deran drops his hands to Adrian’s hips and digs his fingers deep into the flesh there.  Staking his claim, holding his man tight.

 

When Adrian moans, Deran feels his control slipping away.

 

“I’m close,” Deran grits out.

 

Adrian slows his pace and leans back, his back resting on Deran’s chest.  Adrian grabs a fist full of Deran’s hair and groans, “Wait for me, baby.” _Fuck!_ The wanton way he says those simple words drives Deran mad, and Adrian knows it.

 

“Trying!” is all Deran can manage, as he tries not to take too much offense at Adrian’s lust-filled chuckle.

 

Deran leans his head on Adrian’s shoulder, wrapping his arms across Adrian’s chest and torso.  He can feel the flex of Adrian’s other arm as he strokes himself, still rocking his hips.  _Oh god! It’s so good!_ Deran closes his eyes and he sinks his teeth into the salty skin beneath him.

 

Adrian’s filthy words drift through the air, making Deran feel wanted and adored.  Ratcheting up his lust, causing a frenzied reaction while also keeping him grounded and centered, all at the same time.

 

“Deran, you feel so fucking good.”

 

Hips grinding.

 

“I’m so hard for you.”

 

Internal muscles squeezing his cock.

 

“You fill me up.”

 

Adrian pulling at Deran’s hair.

 

“I’m gonna come so hard for you, D. _Only you_.”

 

Adrian arches his back, body tensing, right before he starts to shake and shudder.  Calling out Deran’s name over and over as he comes.

 

Deran bucks into the decadent heat, Adrian’s body clenching him like a fist.  There’s no holding back, his orgasm fires hard and fast through his system. He’s suffused with pleasure and pain, pure ecstasy, as he holds Adrian close. Deran can feel Adrian spasm and twitch, as they both tremble, aftershocks simultaneously rolling through them.  

 

They’re both heaving, Deran feeling blissed out and relaxed.  He drops lazy kisses on Adrian’s back, tasting random freckles with his tongue.  They stay like that for long moments until Deran softens and falls free. He can feel their combined cum on his thighs and he’s deeply satisfied by the wet mess they’ve made.  

 

Too soon, Adrian’s body stiffens and he tries to move away.  Deran watches as Adrian turns, movements jerky and awkward. He reaches out and grabs Adrian’s hand, trying to make eye contact.  

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” not bothering to hide the concern in his voice.  

 

Adrian finally looks up, deep blue eyes rimmed with unshed tears. Deran quickly pulls Adrian back onto his lap so they’re chest to chest.  He searches Adrian’s down turned face, gently brushing away tears, his other arm tightly banded around Adrian’s waist.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Deran doesn’t know what else to ask.  He’s at a loss. Adrian shakes his head and sniffles a little. The silence between them is deafening, but Deran has all the patience in the world for Adrian. So he waits. Tracing the slope of his nose, the line of his jaw, the seam of his lips. All movements gentle and unhurried. _All the time for you._

 

“I’m _so_ sorry.” His words sound small and broken. Adrian is neither one of those things, and the impact of hearing the pain in his voice twists Deran’s heart.  

 

“Babe, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

 

“No, I fucked it all up.” Adrian absently swipes at the wetness on his cheeks.

 

Deran scowls and shakes his head. _Why doesn’t he get this? Why doesn’t he understand?_

 

With both hands, Deran grabs Adrian’s face, forcing him to maintain eye contact. “I don’t know how many times I have got to tell you this, we’ll figure it the fuck out.  No matter what.”

 

“But, --”

 

Deran shakes his head. “No! We’ve got this! You have to know...there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.

 

“But you shouldn’t have to.”

 

“I want to, _Adrian_.” Deran’s voice is hoarse and harsh. His throat tight with emotion, as he feels his own eyes sting with tears.

 

Adrian just shakes his head.

 

Deran continues, “I’m not okay without you.”  

 

Adrian purses his lips, fat drops rolling down his face. Deran wipes them away with his thumbs.

 

“Maybe you don’t get it. I’m _not_ gonna lose you. I can’t. You would do the same for me.”  

 

Adrian silently cries, their foreheads pressed together, Deran holds him and murmurs soft words, trying to soothe and comfort the man in his arms. Deran is terrible at all this shit, but he’s got to make Adrian understand that they’re in this as a team. That there’s nothing they can’t figure out.  That Deran would do anything to keep him safe, _anything_.

 

After long moments, Adrian nods, and pulls back. Looking at Deran with those breathtaking eyes, he finally whispers, “Okay.” Adrian’s body shuddering, as he sighs the word. Deran letting loose a heavy breath that was trapped in his lungs.

 

“Okay.” Blue holding blue. “I love you, Adrian. We’re gonna be okay. We’ve got this,” forcing his eyes to stay steady, letting his truth and complete commitment to be seen and sink in.

 

“I love you, Deran. I trust you.”

 

Deran nods and presses their lips together. The kiss firm and reassuring. A promise to one another.

 

“Let’s go shower. I’m all sticky and my legs are numb,” Deran fake-grumbles.  The sound of Adrian’s snort-chuckle is like a balm to Deran’s heart.

 

“Shut up. I know you love it.”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

Adrian gets up and takes Deran’s hand, leading him to their shower, in _their_ home, that they share, and will build a life in, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. If you're so inclined, please know all kudos and comments are appreciated. 😊


End file.
